I'd Love To
by XGlamorousxGlueX
Summary: Harry likes to watch Draco. With a little from his friends, he gets his wish. Threesome DM/SB/RL and HP/DM


_Did this for the Kink Meme over at LiveJournal._

_Request was: Foursome/sloppy seconds. Harry loves to watch other men have sex with Draco and then have sex with him right after. He asks Remus and Sirius to have fun with Draco while he watches._

* * *

><p>Harry bit his lip savagely as Draco's moan filled the room, loud and clear.<p>

Harry sat at the foot of the large bed, cock in hand as he stared at the scene that he so many times had fantasized about.

Draco Malfoy was on his hands and knees, back curved deliciously as his stunning blond hair fell into his equally stunning eyes. Sirius knelt behind him, hips thrusting with so much force that his body shook each time.

Sirius' knuckles were white as he held onto Draco's hips, stilling the blond when he tried to move too much. Another moan brought Harry's eyes to the other person on the bed.

Remus' long fingered hands roamed over Draco's spine and into the nape of his neck before moving to shift himself into position below Draco.

Remus kissed and mouthed the pale skin of Draco's neck, hips bucking unexpectedly as Draco keened.

And Harry watched it all.

He still had trouble believing this was all happening. But he shouldn't had been so surprised.

Sirius practically drooled at the mere thought of having not only Draco, but Remus as well. It was as if Christmas had come for the third time in one year. They did everything together, including Draco, it seemed.

Remus, although more calm and reserved with his agreement, couldn't stop himself from turning to look over at Draco, who had stepped into their living room at that precise moment. The gleam in his eye left no mystery to why he was considered a Marauder.

Draco argued and cursed Harry, only to drop down on his knees after Harry whispered all the things he'd asked Sirius to do to him.

And Harry watched it all.

His cock became an unhealthy shade of red and purple, impossibly hard and yet capable of getting even harder if he continued to watch.

Harry moaned in tandem to Remus' moan, who had just moved Draco off Sirius and unto his lap.

Harry saw the tip of Sirius' cock gleam with lubricant and imagined how slick Draco must be as Remus slipped in.

By the sound of Remus' growl, he loved it as well.

"Well, well, well," murmured Remus almost incoherently. "You said he was brilliant, Harry. You never said he was this fucking brilliant." He lifted his hips off the mattress, taking Draco along with him with a startled gasp.

Draco moved quickly atop Remus, rotating his hips when the werewolf least expected it. Sirius suddenly appeared over Draco's shoulder, fingers raking down the thin chest and over the bumps of Draco's ribs.

"Bloody delicious, if you ask me," Sirius bit the side of Draco's neck, earning him a soft mewling sound from the blond. "So nice and tight. Tightens around you perfectly, doesn't he Remus?"

Remus' head was thrown back, but he still managed to moan in reply.

Harry's hand tightened around his erection as Draco thrashed and bucked his hips. His mouth was open and his tongue would slide out every now and then.

But his eyes were on Harry, wide and blow out, as Remus fucked him hard.

Draco turned away as Remus slipped out of him, only to have Sirius ram inside quickly after. Remus brought his erection towards Draco's, gripping them both in his large hand.

"Harry's going to fuck you with my come in you," Sirius' voice wavered as he moved. "Such a slag, Draco" Sirius slipped out again, but pushed back into Draco's body with a wet squelch.

"Sirius," Harry's throat was unbelievably dry. "Sirius, come inside him."

If Sirius had been thrusting harder before, he was thrusting viciously now.

And all the while Draco moaned and gasped as he had his arse filled and his cock pulled on by Remus.

Sirius came with a roar, hips jerking once, twice before stilling as he tried to muffle his moans on Draco's shoulder.

Remus and Draco came together right after him, come falling over their chests as all three of them breathed heavily.

Harry couldn't wait any longer if he tried.

Stalking up towards the bed, he yanked Draco into laying potion, lifting his legs up to a more suitable position. The brisk movements made Draco grunt and glare up at Harry, but that didn't stop him from reaching up and bring Harry's mouth down.

Possessed by glorious feel of Draco's skin and how own arousal, Harry groaned as he meet no resistance whatsoever when he slid inside Draco. The blond twitched and arched off the bed as his sensitive skin reacted towards Harry.

Each time Harry moved out, he watched as his cock slipped out, covered with white, sticky fluid. A dark head came into view and Harry saw Sirius licking and biting one of Draco's nipples.

"Harry," came the breathy sigh as Harry angled his hips to hit Draco's prostate head on.

It was a success, since Draco whimpered and tensed instantly. He rolled his body to move with Harry's in perfect timing.

Harry thought he'd never looked so fucking beautiful.

Sirius had moved away, noticing Draco's renewed erection laying heavy on his already soiled stomach. Harry hovered over Draco, an arm on each side of his blond head as he pushed him deeper into the mattress.

"You love cock so much." Sweat ran down Harry's back. "I love it when you're getting fucked and I watch. You love it too, huh?" A sharp thrust made his mouth fall open as Draco clutched desperately at his back. Draco's hot breath in his ear sent another flame of heat to his groin.

"I love it, Har-" Draco's voice broke off with a whimper as Harry used his legs to lift and drop himself, the sound of skin hitting skin mixing in with their noises. "Mmm, I'm com-"

Harry swallowed Draco's scream, louder than the first time, with a messy kiss. When Harry came, he bit his lip and knew it would surely bruise after.

Draco went limp, head lolling to the side as his body trembled with the force of two powerful orgasms.

Sirius and Remus, hair tussled and lips bright red and swollen, offered to clean Draco up, tongues laving up all the come off his chest.

And Harry let them, watching his boyfriend mewl softly as he lifted a hand to touch Harry above his heart.

Because Harry loved Draco when he was with him, or with other people.

And he kept that in mind as he thought about inviting Sirius and Remus back next week.

* * *

><p><em>First time Drarry, holy crap.<em>

_Thoughts? R/R :D_


End file.
